Believe me, my dear little brother
by BrokenDream83
Summary: Lucifer captures Castiel and tries to convince him to join him, revealing an unbelievable truth.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I'm just a fan ^__^

**Author's note**: A special thanks to my beta reader Alexya379 XD!!!!!

* * *

"You lie!" Castiel snarled clenching his fists.

Lucifer made a wry smile and looked at him intently. "Come on, my dear little brother,deep inside you've always suspected it, isn't it?"

"I'm not your brother." remarked the angel with blue eyes.

Lucifer joined his hands as if he were praying, placing his fingers on his lips. He walked to the other supernatural being and began to turn around the ring of fire where he had imprisoned the angel, with the intent to convince him to join him.

"Yes you are, Castiel. We are all brothers, fallen or not fallen." he argued quietly.

Castiel shook his head slowly. "I did not use the correct words. To me you are not one of my brothers. They would never..."

"What, boy? What? Disobey? Many have done so. Even angels very... close to you. You disobeyed. Lie? They have lied you so many times, and you're not immune to lies. What would they never do?" asked Lucifer with his enervating stillness.

"They would never say what you're telling me." Castiel asserted, not daring to repeat what he told him a few minutes before.

The black angel made a mocking smile.

"Of course. They cannot, it would mean to admit of having told you lies from the first moment of your creation. Believe me my petty, sweet, naive little brother: I care about you more than all of them." Lucifer confessed, with the intention to impress him.

Castiel could not help but smile. "Ah, I see. Do you think to show me your love by trapping me in a ring of fire to force me to join your infernal legions? Or maybe by telling me that kind of blasphemy? If you think you convince me to betray God or the Winchesters with these tricks, you're wrong." he said defiantly.

"If I had not trapped you there where you are, Cas, we would not be talking now. You're more human than many humans, more impulsive than you want to let know. It's unbecoming for a diligent angel as you are to show such a impulsivity that you have since thousands of years: much more convenient to pretend being as cold as stone, is not it?"

Castiel was silent, visibly impressed.

Lucifer noticed it and smiled satisfied. "Oh, my poor brother! They sent you here thinking that you were an obedient soldier. When they realized their mistake, you have been immediately sent home, do you remember? In punishment! Are they your beloved brothers, Castiel? The people who blamed you and punished you for having shown sympathy for humans? Or maybe Raphael, who killed you and promised to do it again? Perhaps you're referring to Gabriel, mh? Yes, the one who almost killed you. Gabriel, the one who has flung you into the wall, breaking you your nose and ribs. Yes, he is your brother, right?"

The look of the angel showed his anger. That was his aim, to unleash Castiel's anger. Cas was a particular creature, and Lucifer liked him. Their Father liked him, that's why instead of sending him to his original destination, God kept Castiel next to him, making him a winged warrior.

"Shut up. I will never change my mind. All you say by your vessel's mouth is a lie!" Castiel thundered.

"I am the only one to say the truth, the only one! And you know it brother, you know it. I see it in your eyes: in spite of your words, you believe me. You know that I'm not lying and this scares you. But you are not alone Castiel, I'll be there with you and all your .... our brothers who have espoused my cause. Come with us." Lucifer invited him and stretched out his hand toward the angel in a symbolic gesture, since if Castiel had tried to cross that line of sacred fire, he would have died.

"Go to hell." he responded.

Lucifer drawn back his hand, but instead of being offended or angry, he was intrigued by the creature in front of him who was looking at him defiantly.

"What a peculiar thing you are, Castiel. That's why I like you, you'd be a great soldier of my host." Lucifer flattered him.

Meg, who was watching them from one corner of that dilapidated room lit by the ring of fire, was amused by the scene. She was attracted by Castiel. She had to admit that his vessel was good looking and if he had not been an angel, maybe they could have had some fun together. Meg thought that the aggressiveness that she could feel in his words and in his gestures hid a certain aggressiveness in other fields.

Yes, she thought smiling, it would have been funny to have sex with Castiel.

"Peculiar? Why? Because I do not want to betray my Father?"

The Devil shook his head. "No my little angel. You are peculiar because despite the fact that everything is going wrong, from your point of view, of course, you don't change your mind. There is not God Castiel, and your brothers don't love you, they have always lied ..."

"Bullshit!" snarled the good angel. The anger blazed in his eyes.

Meg smiled, increasingly intrigued by the strange heavenly messenger.

"Castiel, you are one of the younger angels, perhaps the youngest. Did you never thought about why you were... different? Did you never suspect that maybe your place was not exactly in Heaven?" Lucifer tried to explain calmly.

"No." replied the angel harshly.

"Brother, you do not want to surrender, uh? Yeah, it's hard for you to accept that you have been betrayed."

"When you're going to stop with this crap? I'm bored." Castiel said sarcastically. Lucifer thought it was funny that this angel refused the idea of being much closer to Earth than to Heaven, but he spoke just like a human being. He spoke just like an ordinary mortal.

"I will stop when you will be finally convinced, Cas. They lied to you right from the start. You were created to be a human ..."

"NO!"

"..... instead God decided to hold you with him, he liked you. And you became one of his soldiers. But you, my brother, you had to be human ...."

"Enough!" Castiel rebelled, he could not bear those malicious lies.

".... you became an angel of the Lord, but your destiny was to be a man, and God did not grant you that..."

"Stop!" yelled the good angel, holding back his tears.

"..... but despite everything, you felt incomplete ... as if you didn't really belong .... is not it, boy?"

Castiel was silent. It was true.

"They lied, all of them. I'm not lying and you know it, Castiel. Because in your heart you always felt that you were different. And then, my dear little brother, you and I in a sense we are similar. I rebelled, I was cast out, you rebelled, you were cast out. Why do you resist so much? Forget about the angels, forget about the humans: join me. Join us." the black angel concluded indicating Meg behind him.

"Yes, my beatiful angel. You'll see, we will have fun together." the demon told him with a sweet voice.

The sexual allusion bothered him.

"Go to hell." Castiel replied caustically.

Meg chuckled hateful. "You are so grumpy .. what a pity, soldier."

"Enough kids, you will have time to play at soldiers. Now I have to go. Meg, my darling, watch him." Lucifer said, stroking her face.

"All that you want, father."

"You will not take Sam Winchester, I won't let you." Castiel threatened him.

"I do not think so, boy." replied the Devil, disappearing before his eyes.

When they were alone, Meg stared at Castiel smiling mischievously. The angel looked at her grimly, thinking about what to do to escape and reach Dean and Sam. It could not be true, Lucifer lied. Castiel was not created to be human, he was created to be an angel of the Lord.

Yes, it was so. The devil lied to convince him to betray God and humans. He would have never believed it.

So why did he feel so close to humans?

Why did he feel so sorry when he saw them die?

Why did he disobey to help humanity to avoid the rise of Lucifer?

Why did he feel more and more a man?

Maybe ... because ... humans were his real brothers?

"No ... it can't be..." he whispered.

He did not know what to do, what to think: he was trapped in that ring of fire, with a lascivious demon who smiled pleased.

"We're going to heaven, Clarence!" she chuckled.

Castiel instead felt like he was already in Hell.


End file.
